Dark Paradise
by SkittleMachine
Summary: Everything Freya Portman had been told was a lie. She didn't live in the world she thought she did. It seemed like she was trapped in a fantasy...a dream and any moment she would wake up and taste bitterness of reality. Her mind could no longer decide what was real and what wasn't. The arrival of the mysterious four didn't help at all, in fact, it seemed to make everything worse.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no point running, my dear," He called, casually strolling down the deserted road.

Freya let out an inaudible sob as she tripped over her own feet and was sent crashing to the uneven ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around them and buried her head in her knees.

"Your friends are dead," His voice sound even closer, "Your parents are dead...who's left to save you now?"

Freya bit her lip to keep from crying out. She carefully pushed her body into a crouched position and peeked through the window of the truck she was currently hiding behind. She let out a small breath of relief when she didn't see anyone. A fearful scream slipped past her lips as a pair of large, cold hands latched onto her elbows and pulled her to her feet.

"P-Please," She croaked, "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

The monster before her raised an eyebrow, "Well...this is a surprise. Many who have come face to face with me have pleaded for their lives, swearing that they'll do anything, if I just let them go."

"You killed my family," She whispered, "I will not beg for anything, especially not my life."

"I do believe that it's a good thing that I was sent here to collect you and not kill you," He stated, gazing into her eyes, "You and I are going to have a lot fun together."

The last thing Freya saw that night was the glowing red eyes and a cruel, sadistic smirk before she faded into darkness.


	2. Forever

_(8 months earlier)_

Demetri had his hands folded behind his back as he strolled down the corridor leading to the throne room. Jane, Alec and Felix had caught up to him moments before, but he remained silent as the trio conversed rather loudly. The two guards at either side of the large oak doors nodded politely and pushed the doors open.

"Masters, you called for us?" Jane queried, gazing at master Aro in a way that proved that she would give her life for him.

"We have received word from our friends in Chicago about a rather interesting mortal," Master Aro stood and walked to the table in the corner of the room.

"Why do we need to hear about a mortal?"Alec asked in disgust.

"Because, young Alec, we have reason to believe that she is not entirely human," Master Cauis responded, appearing beside master Aro at the table.

"You are to travel to Chicago to find this girl," Master Marcus drawled from his throne, "Then you must bring her here."

"When do we leave?" Demetri asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Immediately, pack your belongings and head to the airport," Master Aro smiled, "You will be taking the private jet."

"Of course master," Jane bowed and was soon joined by Felix, Alec and Demetri.

Demetri was the first one out the door as he used his speed to get to his chambers. His mind was full of thoughts about this girl who might not be entirely human.

* * *

_(a week later)_

Freya and the other members of staff let out a string of curses as Rhea shook the bottle of lemonade and opened it, causing the sticky liquid to spray everyone within two feet.

"Rhea!" She yelled, "Mark told you not to waste the lemonade!"

"Mark Shmark!" Rhea cheered before dumping the rest of the lemonade over Freya.

"Why did you do that?" She exclaimed with a scowl.

"Because you need to live a little!" Rhea grinned, "We're not going to be around forever, you know!"

"Whatever," Freya rolled her eyes, "Tell Mark that i'll be back later, I have to go home and change."

"Wait up, Freya!" Ember called and grabbed her bag before linking arms with Freya and pulling her towards the door.

"Bye Freya!" Rhea grinned when her friend flipped her the bird.

"Honestly, why I put up with her," Freya shook her head and allowed the door to slam behind her.

"Beats me!" Ember grinned before jumping on Freya's back and forcing her to run.

* * *

"Freya!" Ember called from her position on her friend's bed.

"What is it?" She stuck her head around the bathroom door.

"To prove to Rhea that you can live a little," Ember paused dramatically, "I'm going to pick your outfit and do your make up!"

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Freya sighed in defeat as Ember shook her head with a grin, "Fine, just pass me some underwear, will you?"

Ember pushed herself up and hurried into her friends walk-in closet. Riffling through the draws for a minute, she pulled out a set of purple and black lacy underwear before throwing them into the bathroom.

"Thanks!" Freya yelled.

Moments later, she left the bathroom in her underwear. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves.

"I'll choose your outfit while you dry your hair!" Ember called from the closet.

Freya nodded, despite the fact that she knew her friend couldn't see her. She dragged a brush through her hair before grabbing her hairdryer and getting to work.

"Done yet?" Ember whispered in her ear, causing her to jump with a shriek.

"Emmy!"

"Sorry, my bad!" Ember grinned.

"Just get to work!" Freya grumbled, holding out her make up bag.

* * *

"Wow," Freya breathed, looking in the mirror, "You're incredible!"

"I know," Ember replied smugly, holding the curling iron in her hand, "Now, let's get your outfit on."

"No! No way!" She exclaimed, "I am not wearing that!"

"You heard what Rhea said," Ember coaxed, "She said you don't know how to live life."

"Fine, get on with it," Freya sighed, internally cursing her submissive personality.

Ember let out a cheer and carefully laid the outfit on the bed before running to get a pair of shoes. Freya let out a surprised scream as her cousin, Delilah appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Ember questioned, carrying a pair of high heeled ankle boots towards Freya.

"Rhea told me that you were here," Delilah replied, "That and she kept trying to braid my hair, but we all know how that would have ended."

"That girl is crazy!" Freya shook her head, smirking as Ember started scolding her for attempting to ruin her masterpiece.

Delilah nodded in agreement before handing the top to her cousin with a small smile.

"Okay, so the outfit's not that bad," Freya admitted after a moment of silence.

"I know it isn't!" Ember grinned before draping the leather jacket over Freya's shoulders and pulling them out the door.

* * *

"Freya, get up here girl!" Rhea reached down and helped her friend climb on the bar.

"If I was sober right now, I would kill you!" She giggled, trying to keep her balance on the the sticky bar top.

"Just enjoy yourself!" Ember cheered.

Delilah joined the trio on the bar as _'Wanted dead or alive' _by Bon Jovi started playing through the speakers situated in each corner of the bar. The customers began clapping and cheering the group on as they began dancing.

"Check out the group of sex on legs that just walked in the door," Rhea called to Freya, "Especially the blonde girl!"

At that moment, the music suddenly stopped and everyone, including the newcomers turned to stare. The regulars of the bar, -and everyone who was friends with Rhea- knew that she was bisexual. Though she preferred women, she found that when the occasion arose, she would drift towards males.

"That guy is checking you out," Delilah stated, sending her younger cousin a protective look.

Freya turned to see a young man with striking blue eyes and tousled brown hair watching her as he followed three people towards a booth near in the far corner of the bar. Her cheeks flushed deeply as he winked at her before turning to say something to the teenager boy and girl with him.

"He's cute!" Ember grinned as the music started again.

"He's not cute," Freya disagreed, "He's gorgeous."

Freya's cheeks darkened as her friends began teasing her. Delilah sent a warning glance in his direction, as if challenging him to attempt to take what belonged to her.

"Excuse me," A smooth voice sounded from beside her as she sat on the bar with her legs hanging off the edge.

"May I help you?" She felt a smile grace her lips.

"I came over to introduce myself," He started with a confident smirk, "But I wouldn't mind a beer."

Freya rolled her eyes and leaned back, her top rode up slightly to reveal more of her pale stomach as she snatched a bottle from behind the bar.

"For you, kind sir," She grinned.

"My name is Demetri."

"Hello, Demetri, my name is Freya," She handed the bottle to him.

A cold feeling, that reminded her of death overtook Freya as he caught her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," He smirked.

Little did she know, this wasn't a chance meeting, he had been sent to find her for a reason and one reason alone. She was the girl he had been told about, the one that was apparently not entirely human and the one he had to take back to Volterra.

* * *

Author's note; Hey, so here's the first chapter of Dark Paradise! I hope you'll read and review it because your reviews really help!

By the way, I'm using Gage Golightly as the face claim for Freya! XD

Also, seeing as it's my fan fiction, I'm going to make some changes to the vampires in it. Instead of sparkling in the sun, their jewelry or wristbands with their crests on it protects them from the sun, (like the vampires from the vampire diaries). They can eat and drink, but it's not necessary because they need blood more than human food. They still have red or gold eyes that turn black when they are thirsty. Last but not least, their fangs come out when they feed and they have full control of their venom, they can choose to use it as they see fit.


	3. A True Gentleman

A few days had passed since Demetri had introduced himself to Freya at the bar. They had come to an agreement that she would show him around the town if he came to the bar later that night to keep her company. They had arranged to meet at the town square at eleven thirty.

Freya let out a sigh as she drank a mouthful of her hot chocolate and glanced around the busy square. She had been waiting for an hour and a half and there was still no sign of him. With one last sweep of the locals, she downed the rest of her hot beverage and tossed the cup into the bin before standing up and grabbing her bag. She was so busy focusing on the ground that she didn't have time to prepare for the impact of colliding with another figure; of course, it was her that tripped and landed on her rear-end.

"Are you alright miss?"

"No. No I am not actually," She scoffed as she stood up, "I was supposed to meet someone here but the arrogant ass didn't bother showing up."

"I'm an arrogant ass then, am I?"

Freya froze in the process of dusting herself off and looked up slowly to find Demetri smirking down at her, humour clear in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh...Uh-I-I...shit!" She stuttered, blushing furiously.

"If you must know, I had business to attend to and when I tried to find this place, I got lost," He explained, handing her bag back.

"I'm sorry?" She offered pathetically.

"Apology accepted," Demetri chuckled and held an arm out, "Shall we?"

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Demetri laughed as she buried her head in her hands.

"Unfortunately, I am," She groaned, "I was standing there, in front of the entire class with no skirt on because it got caught on the corner of the table. Everyone, and I mean everyone, including the teacher, laughed at me!"

"I feel sorry for your ten year old self," He replied, trying not to laugh as he sipped at his coffee.

"It's in the past now," She shrugged, glancing outside at the bustling streets.

"Would you like to go for a stroll?" He queried, pulling a couple of dollar bills from his pocket and dropping them on the table.

"Sure, why not?" Freya pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and stood up.

She smiled softly as Demetri picked a cuddly toy up and handed it back to a crying little girl before ruffling her hair and escorting Freya from the café.

"That was kind of you," She stated, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"No child should have to suffer or cry," He replied simply, glancing at her once.

"I wish there were more men like you in the world."

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Yes, most of the men I've met couldn't care less whether or not a child cried," She explained, "But not you apparently."

Demetri grinned at her, showing off his pearly whites before he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Freya raised an eyebrow at the movement, but made no comment or an attempt to remove it.

* * *

Freya burst out laughing as Demetri's phone started ringing, causing him to drop his bottle of water which erupted and soaked the bottom of his jeans. She watched curiously as he started arguing with the person on the other end. He hung up after about five minutes.

"I'm afraid that I have to go and deal with family business," He sent her an apologetic look, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," She grinned, "I'll be at the bar for most of tonight, so i'll see you there."

Demetri smirked and lifted her hand before pressing his lips to her knuckles. She felt her cheeks heat up at the gesture.

"Until tonight, my dear lady," He bowed dramatically, taking pleasure in the laugh he received from her.

Freya tightened her grip on her bag and watched as he winked at her before heading off in the direction of the stores. A smile graced her face as she trailed a hand over her tingling knuckles. She couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Freya let out an agitated sigh as her cousin continued to have a go at her. She finally snapped and turned to her cousin with an angry look on her face.

"Would you back off?" She shrieked, "I am an adult, I am capable of taking care of myself!"

She received a wounded look from Delilah before the blonde turned on her heel and stalked off.

"What's up with her?" Ember questioned, sliding up to her friend.

"She's just being an overprotective idiot, as per usual," Freya sighed, taking a sip from her bottle of diet coke.

Ember watched her friend curiously, after a moment she grinned and nudged her softly.

"So, i've heard that the hottie you've got your eye on is coming here soon?"

"Well, I suppose he is," Freya gave her a large smile.

"I think you should turn around," Rhea stated as she stopped next to them.

"Why is that?" She asked cautiously.

"Because he's standing right over there," Ember squealed and forcefully turned her around.

Freya's eyes widened before she swallowed deeply, walked around the bar and headed over to him. As she got further away from her friends, she could hear Ember going on about how romantic it was.

She let out a chuckle and continued walking. Anticipation welling up inside of her with every step she took.


	4. Her true nature

"Freya!" Mark called, "If you see your friends, tell them they better make up for missing their shifts or i'm going to fire them!"

"Don't worry, I will," She replied as she grabbed her bag and herded the rest of the customers out before locking the door behind her and headed in the opposite direction from the others.

Freya sighed as the cool air nipped at her bare arms and legs as she walked down the deserted street. The bar had been hectic that night, seeing as none of her friends or Delilah had bothered to show up for work, leaving Freya to deal with the customers and an angry boss.

"Just wait till I get home," She grumbled angrily, "They'll get a piece of my mind."

Ten minutes later, she came to a stop at her front door and reached out to unlock it. Silence greeted her as she stepped into the freezing cold house. A shiver ran up her spine as she left the door open and hesitantly walked down the hall towards the lounge.

"Hello?" She called, worry seeping into her voice, "Mom? Dad?"

She walked slowly into the kitchen and rifled around in the draws before her hand came into contact with a large knife and she pulled it out. She held it up in front of her as she walked towards the stairs before going up.

"Mom? Where are you?"

Her heart slowed down and her face paled as she pushed the door open and came face to face with the bloody bodies of her parents. She took in the sight of the way their mouth's were open in a silent scream, the way the blood had splattered against the walls, the gaping holes where their throats used to be and the lifeless like in their eyes. A high pitched scream met her ears and after a moment, she realized the person screaming was her.

"Mom," She dropped to her knees and set her hand on her mom's cheek, "Y-you can't be dead," She sobbed and buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

She stayed that way for who knows how long, before she eventually pulled herself up onto shaking legs and grasped the knife as she picked the phone up and hysterically called 911. She hung up as soon as the cops knew what they needed too and started dialing her friends and her cousin; none of them picked up. That was what caused her to tuck the knife into the back of her jeans and head, in a zombie like state, down the empty streets towards the house where the girls lived.

"Delilah?" She croaked, stepping into the house, "Ember? Rhea?"

The sight before her was similar to the one at her parents house, except this time, written on the wall in bright red blood were the words, '_I'm coming for you, Freya. No one can save you now.'_

She stumbled backwards and collided with the wall before sliding down it and pulling her knees to her chest, she let out a sob and her body shook every time she cried.

"Freya," A voice whispered tauntingly and she stiffened before raising her head slowly.

"Y-You," Her eyes widened in horror as she stood and faced the blood covered figure before her.

"Yes me," He replied with a cruel smirk, "But i'm not alone."

Freya screamed as a figure appeared beside her and without thinking, she pulled the knife from the back of her jeans and threw her arm forward; the knife slid through the person's skin like butter and they let out a pained growl. She stumbled backwards as they stalked towards her. Her hand came into contact with the doorknob and she pushed it down before turning and running out into the night.

* * *

Freya's hair flew around her face and blinded her momentarily as she continued to run away from the monster following her. She knew deep down that he was playing with her, but she was too preoccupied at trying to stay alive.

"There is no point running, my dear," He called, casually strolling down the deserted road.

Freya let out an inaudible sob as she tripped over her own feet and was sent crashing to the uneven ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around them and buried her head in her knees.

Your friends are dead," His voice sounded even closer, "Your parents are dead...who's left to save you now?"

"Freya bit her lip to keep from crying out. She carefully pushed her body into a crouched position and peeked through the window of the truck she was currently hiding behind. She let out a small breath of relief when she didn't see anyone. A fearful scream slipped past her lips as a pair of large, cold hands latched onto her elbows and pulled her to her feet.

"P-Please," She croaked, "If you're going to kill me, just do it."

The monster before her raised an eyebrow, "Well...this is a surprise. Many who have come face to face with me have pleaded for their lives, swearing that they'll do anything, if I just let them go."

"You killed my family," She whispered, "I will not beg for anything, especially my life."

"I do believe that it's a good thing that I was sent here to collect you and not kill you," He stated gazing into her eyes, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

The last thing Freya saw that night was the glowing red eyes and a cruel, sadistic smirk before she faded into darkness.

* * *

_"Freya...Freya!" _A voice snapped and her eyes snapped open and she glanced around wildly before catching sight of Demetri and letting out a scream as she attempted to scramble away from him, but to no avail, due to the shackles clasped tightly around her pale wrists.

"Master Aro will be so pleased," The small blonde haired girl stated as she gazed at her masters prize.

"Why are you doing this?" Freya's voice wobbled as she spoke, "W-What do you want from me?"

"It's not what we want," A dark haired male, not much taller than the blonde girl replied, "It's what our master wants."

"Master?" She snorted in disbelief, despite the situation, "What are you? Some kind of cult?"

"Something like that," The blonde grinned cruelly.

"I don't care what your master is or wants, but you've got the wrong person!"

"You're wrong there," The black haired male interrupted, "You're special because you're not human."

"No-Not human?" She cracked up, "Are you taking steriods?"

"It would do nothing to us," Demetri scowled, "We are already dead."

"I-I don't believe you," Freya shook her head.

A second later, Demetri removed his contacts to reveal bright red irises. He smirked at her and two razor sharp fangs appeared causing her to let out a shriek and try to move away from them but to no avail, due to the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"W-What the hell are you?" She demanded, fear rolling off of her in waves.

"We're vampires," He replied casually.

Before she could say anything, a heavy blow was delivered to her head and she gasped as she slumped over. Black spots appeared in her vision and she soon fell pray to unconsciousness.

"What?" Jane shrugged innocently at the looks she received, "She was annoying me."

Alec, Felix and Demetri rolled their eyes simultaneously at her response before settling back into their seats and waiting patiently for the private jet to arrive in Volterra.

* * *

(_A week later)_

Freya groaned and shifted slightly in her position on the floor. A sharp pain erupting in her forehead caused her to wince and raise a hand to the aching area. She whimpered at the sight of red liquid coating her fingers. Her eyes flickered around the room, which she identified as a dungeon.

"He-Hello?" She called weakly, "Anyone?"

A reasonably familiar blonde haired girl walked into the room carrying a large black bag in her small left hand. Freya flinched back at the sight of her glowing red eyes; she didn't get too far, due to the thick shackles that had replaced the smaller ones. She no longer wanted any help or company.

"Please," She croaked, "Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," The blonde shook her head, "Master wants to see what makes you tick."

"I've told you already that i'm human," Freya struggled to sit up right as she glowered at the vampire.

"We all know that's not true," Jane replied, dragging a chair over and sitting on it.

"Even if I wasn't human and I knew it, why would I tell you anything?" She sighed and looked away.

"Because your life depends on it," Jane smirked.

Freya shook her head once before looking away and resting her cheek on the cold stone wall. Jane chuckled sadistically before reaching into her bag and pulling a long silver blade out.

"Time to get to work," Was the last thing Freya heard before Jane closed in on her.

* * *

Freya raised her head weakly as the cell door creaked open. The chains attached to her shackles jangled as she shifted slightly when Demetri approached her slowly. She flinched, let out a whimper and tried to move away from him as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Jane really did take her temper out on you," Demetri sighed as he took in her bruised and bloodied body.

"She extremely enjoyed torturing me," She replied dryly before letting out a gasp for air.

"Yes, I can tell," He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She croaked after a moment, allowing her head to fall back against the wall.

"Master Aro wishes to see you," He replied, holding his breath as the scent of her blood began to overwhelm him.

"He can come down here!" She pouted stubbornly, "I'm not going into a room full of bloodsuckers when i'm covered in what they live on."

"Master Aro insists that you come out for fresh air," Demetri scowled, slowly losing his patience.

"No, i'm fine here, thanks anyway," Freya turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

She was taken off guard as he removed the shackles from her wrists and ankles before clasping a set of small silver handcuffs around her wrists.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, digging her heels into the ground.

"Honestly, Freya, start acting your age," Demetri sneered before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" She screamed herself raw the whole way to the throne room.

* * *

"Ah, young Freya," Aro's hands were clasped in front of him as if he was praying.

"What do you want?" Her scowl almost rivaled that of Cauis as she weakly lowered herself into a sitting position on the floor and crossed her legs.

"We have discovered what you are, my dear," He replied.

"Oh really?" She questioned sarcastically, "Then pray tell, what am I?"

When no one answered, she snorted and lay down so that she could stare curiously up at the rather interesting painting on the ceiling.

"Am I an alien? Or a robot?" She giggled, "Or maybe i'm a witch?"

"You are a fallen angel," He replied.

"A-A what?" She sat up and stared at him like he was insane; which she was almost certain that he was.

"We found one of your siblings," Cauis spoke up, "He wasn't willing to talk...until we made him anyway."

"We also found out where your grace was," Aro grinned and held a small vial out in her direction.

Her head tilted to the side as she became entranced in the glowing white light. Demetri and Felix walked forward and yanked her to her feet at the silent order of their master. Aro approached them and before she could react, he threw the vial on the floor and it exploded. She immediately began struggling as the light floated in her direction; her whole body seemed to glow as the light drifted into her mouth and nose.

Demetri and Felix quickly released her and a moment later, they were thrown off of their feet and into the walls as she fell to her knees.

"Freya?" Demetri questioned as he sat up.

"I remember now," She whispered quietly and climbed to her feet.

Freya raised her head and they were surprised to see that the cuts and bruises were completely healed and she stood tall and strong with no emotions playing on her face. Silence filled the room as they marveled at the sight of her true nature.

* * *

Author's note - So, i've updated finally! I know this chapter is rubbish, but i've got a serious case of writer's block. But I promise that i'll make the next one better!


End file.
